onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Rogue Town
| prima = Capitolo 1; episodio 47 | regione = Mare orientale | tipo = | log = | pop = | città = | affi = | altro = }} Conosciuta anche come la "città dell'inizio e della fine" per essere il luogo dove nacque e fu giustiziato il re dei pirati Gol D. Roger, Rogue Town è una città del mare orientale ed è l'ultima città che si incontra prima di entrare nella Rotta Maggiore e, per questo motivo, la principale meta dei pirati per fare rifornimenti. Questo almeno fino a quando Smoker divenne il capitano della Marina di Rogue Town: da allora non un solo pirata che abbia messo piede su quell'isola è mai riuscito ad andarsene, ad eccezione di Rufy, Albida e Bagy. Un faro punta all'entrata della Rotta Maggiore, la Reverse Mountain. È qui che fa la sua comparsa per la prima volta Monkey D. Dragon. Significato del nome Gol D. Roger nacque su quest'isola. Anni dopo, si consegnò alla Marina e venne giustiziato nella piazza principale della città. Il suo nome è ispirato dalle parole prologo ed epilogo. Oda prese la parte finale di entrambe e creò Rogue Town. Posizione Rogue Town si trova immediatamente a nord di una delle fasce di bonaccia e ad est-nordest dell'entrata della Reverse Mountain. Per questo molti pirati del mare orientale attraccano qui per fare rifornimento. Da quando Smoker è diventato il capo della locale base della Marina molti pirati sono stati catturati prima che raggiungessero la Rotta Maggiore. Clima Normalmente il clima è soleggiato e raramente è nuvoloso. Mentre i pirati di Rufy si trovano qui si verifica una grande tempesta su tutta l'isola. Luoghi principali Piattaforma d'esecuzione La stessa piattaforma su cui venne giustiziato Gol D. Roger è ancora visibile nel centro del paese. Quando la ciurma di Cappello di paglia giunge sull'isola Rufy sembra molto ansioso di vederla. Viene distrutta più tardi da un fulmine. Base della Marina Una base standard, comandata dal capitano Smoker, noto per non essersi mai lasciato sfuggire nessun pirata. La sua imbattibilità viene infranta quando Rufy e i suoi uomini riescono a fuggire e i pirati di Bagy riescono a inseguirlo nella Rotta Maggiore. Negozio di spade È un negozio a conduzione familiare di proprietà di Ipponmatsu. Zoro vi entra per comprare due spade nuove, dopo che lo scontro con Mihawk ha causato la rottura delle sue sul Baratie. Qui, assieme a Tashigi, Zoro trova una spada maledetta, e dopo averla testata rischiando di perdere un braccio decide di acquistarla. Ipponmatsu si entusiasma per il suo coraggio e gli regala la stessa e un'altra spada, che verrà poi distrutta durante la battaglia di Enies Lobby. Robecca Hanberg Il Robecca Hanberg è una boutique di alta classe di proprietà di Hanger. Qui Nami prova a comprare alcuni vestiti. Il re pescatore Uotome Il re pescatore Uotome è un mercato del pesce di proprietà di Sapi. Sanji compra da quest'ultimo il tonno elefante dalle pinne blu. Antique House La Antique House è una boutique che vende abiti economici. Nami vi acquista molti vestiti. Cittadini History Passato Rogue Town è il luogo di nascita di Gol D. Roger. Quando Roger si arrese, la Marina decise che sarebbe stato opportuno giustiziare il re dei pirati nel luogo dove è nato. È al momento della sua esecuzione che Roger, con le sue ultime parole, inspira una nuova generazione di pirati dando così inizio alla nuova era della pirateria. Loguetown Arc Uppon arriving in Loguetown, the Straw Hat Pirates take their separate ways to do some shopping and exploring. Nami tries on some clothes, Zoro buys new swords and Luffy visits the execution platform. While on the platform, Luffy gets ambushed by Buggy and Alvida who manage to trap him on spot. Just when Buggy is about to execute Luffy, a storm occurres and a lightning falls right on the platform, hitting Buggy and setting Luffy loose. Marine Captain Smoker, the commander of Loguetown's marine base, witnessed the event and is determined to not let any pirates escape his jurisdiction. Smoker chases the Straw Hat Pirates as they try to make a run for their ship and, using his Devil Fruit ability manages to corner Luffy and pin him on the ground. At that moment a mysterious man appears and stops Smoker from arresting Luffy, providing the time needed for the pirates to safely escape the island. Navigazione en:Logue Town Categoria:Luoghi del mare orientale Categoria:Città e villaggi